Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revival
by Cae Lumis
Summary: So the Zero Requiem has come to pass, and the world is now the gentler place Lelouch had striven so hard to create with his blood stained hands, or has it? Now, in The World of C, Lelouch is presented with the harsh truth his actions have caused, and a choice whether or not to set things right. Join Lelouch as the Black Rebellion begins anew, and the new perils Lelouch must face.
1. Turn 25005: The Sleeping King

CODE GEASS

LELOUCH OF THE REVIVAL

By: Cae Lumis and CJ Manson

Based on the franchise "Code Geass", and in particular, "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion", Along with other miscellaneous entries from the Code Geass Franchise.

Partially inspired by the following fan fictions:

"Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset" by Demons Anarchy of Pride, and, "God's Reward" Part's I and II by Cimer Chef Putin. If you enjoy my fan-fiction, I highly recommend these stories! They'll serve as a good compliment and comparison to my story. In addition, to the writers of the previously named Fan Fictions: thank you for inspiring me to write this fan fiction and if you ever read it, I hope you'll enjoy it!

I am not affiliated in any way with Bandai or Sunrise, and I therefore do not own Code Geass.

Prologue:

Turn 25.005: The Sleeping King

_April 3rd, 2018 C.E._

_Midnight, Tokyo Central Time_

_Tokyo, The Crown Territory of Japan_

_The Temporary Estate of His Highness, the Emperor_

Three Months ago… the world was a different place. Charles zi Britannia of the Royal Family and 98th Emperor of the Realm once ruled Britannia with an iron fist, his dogmatic views on nature and the fight for dominance codified as law and social norm in the empire, only to be slain by the son he exiled. He was slain for reasons the public could scarcely begin to imagine, but when his death was announced, there was at first shock… to the point of hysteria. However, in the first weeks of his reign, the usurper quickly rose to becoming the most popular emperor ever to reign. It was no surprise, given Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal Family and 99th Emperor of the Realm, that in addition to his sweeping reforms in the politics of Britannia that he would attempt to join the assembly of nations known as the United Federation of Nations. However… that fateful day… January 4th, 2018, marked the death of the Wise Emperor Lelouch… and gave birth to the Demon Emperor Lelouch who took his place.

Soon after, war erupted between Emperor Lelouch and his remaining living siblings, who held the keys to weapons that could end the world 100 times over. By declaring his desire to become master of the world, Lelouch had made himself an enemy of the world. With the Sword of Damocles and the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (F.L.E.I.J.A.) poised to destroy everything Lelouch worked for, the world believed that Princess Nunnally, Prince Schneizel, and Princess Cornelia… who allied themselves with the UFN and the Black Knights, would be able to vanquish Emperor Lelouch and set the world right. However… through slight of hand and deception, Lelouch managed to gain control over both weapons of mass destruction, effectively placing himself as Emperor of the World.

It had been two months since that day, 2 months since he took his own sister and former allies captive. He had turned what was originally a peaceful and for the most part benevolent reign into a dictatorship. For every crime Charles zi Britannia was guilty of committing in his reign, Lelouch would commit a crime twice as cruel and horrific. Although he allowed the abolition of the Noble System and the Area/ Numbers system to continue in his reign, subjects all over the world regardless of their race, religion, or creed were equally subjugated and in all intents and purposes enslaved to Lelouch's every whim. To many, it was as though Lelouch was hell bent on creating a black parody of his father's reign, exaggerating and amplifying everything that made Charles zi Britannia's reign despotic to begin with.

This was exactly what Lelouch vi Britannia, the man who once bore the alias "Zero" and created the Knights of Justice known as "The Black Knights", wanted the world to believe. In the public, Lelouch was cold… numb to the stares of hatred directed at him… detached to the cries of despair and anguish he caused in his friends… unfeeling to the cries of his own sister as he personally shackled her to the float by her crippled legs and left her in nothing but a red shift for comfort for the night… his last words to her for the evening were that of her impending death in the morning by public execution. Even with her gaze of hatred at him, he didn't flinch… nor was he unmoved by it as he left her to retire for the evening.

In private… Lelouch had to do everything in his power to control himself. Long ago he tossed aside morality and scruples to achieve his ends… but to extend his dark façade to his own sister… was more then Lelouch could possibly bear. C.C. had left him to his own devices, though he suspected she was holding herself up at the estate's chapel… where he would often find her these days. Only now did he wonder to whom was she praying to. Maybe she was praying to the many of Kami of Japan, or perhaps to The God of Abraham? Buddha? Shiva? Some unknown deity he was unaware of? Also, why was she praying, for his salvation? Lelouch shook his head,

_'With all the blood caked onto these hands… no God would accept me into paradise… no… Hell… or what ever punishment lies in wait for tyrants like me… for murderers and traitors like me… is all I can expect to find at the end of my life'._

Tears trickled down his face as he sat down on a velvet-covered chair facing a massive window, which overlooked the slowly rebuilding city of Tokyo. Below, was a massive pavement leading out into the city, built just for the occasion coming up in the morning. As a tear landed on his knew, Lelouch remarked to himself,

_"This… this is the first time I cried… since I confronted my parents… about Nunnally's smile… isn't it? Shirley… Euphemia… if you two are watching… even Rolo… know that your deaths will be avenged tomorrow… Nunnally… forgive me for everything you're about to witness."_

Leaning back into his seat, Lelouch suddenly laughed sadly to himself as he then added silently,

_"How ironic… Suzaku and I have changed roles in the end… I gave Suzaku something to live for… and here I am seeking my own death to atone for my past sins… how fitting after I cursed him with Geass to always find a way to survive. He can't willingly die… but I can… truly I am a monster…"_

He placed a hand on the windowpane, now gazing through it as if it were a mirror… looking back at his past. He saw everyone… those he cared for and the friends he either betrayed or through his own error allowed to die… staring back at him. He knew he couldn't stop the Zero Requiem, the moment Nunnally revealed herself to be alive after Tokyo was evaporated through F.L.E.I.J.A., Lelouch understood at once that there was no turning back. That didn't stop him from wishing it… he wished he could run down the hall, take the hidden elevator down to the float… undo Nunnally's chains… give Kallen his personal pistol… and allow either of them to end his life right then and there… or even perhaps the fleeting chance that explaining the requiem would allow them to forgive him. Once again, Lelouch shook his head.

_'Only fools dream that idealistically… only through my destruction… will the world change… forgiveness… how can anyone forgive me? I don't even expect Nunnally to forgive me… let alone cry over my death. That doesn't matter… the world I'll leave behind is a testament to my love… my devotion to her… everything I am… everything I did… was for her sake… even if that love goes unrequited, the fact I can part with this last expression of my love for her… is enough to make me content…'_

Lelouch then got up, and walked over to a nearby table. Surrounding it were shelves and drawers containing literature, books on politics, albums of all sorts, and on the corner… a photograph of the two of them taken during his stay at Ashford Academy. He held onto this last link… this last binding chain with his humanity… as a keepsake… as a motivator to finish the Zero Requiem. Picking it up, Lelouch held back tears that threatened to show themselves after months of numbing himself. Sitting it back down, he took up a pen and parchment and began writing. For almost an hour he wrote, allowing every sentiment he felt down onto it, and when he was finished… he sealed the parchment with wax and marking it with his signet ring. Attaching a smaller note, he addressed it to the only person he hoped would one day read it and left it on his table.

Looking out the window and seeing the moon shining brightly, Lelouch mused to himself, _'Somehow… I feel better… I wonder why I never considered leaving a note behind sooner. I know I'll never be able to confess the truth to Nunnally in person, but perhaps… perhaps this is my only chance of redeeming myself to her. I think I can face tomorrow with a smile now… knowing everything will end. Funny… thinking about it now… I've hardly slept since the Rebellion a year ago… and I haven't had any sleep at all this week. I think it's catching up with me now… perhaps… I deserve… one night of honest sleep… before I sleep forever more.'_

With that, Lelouch got up from his seat and retired to his bed, shutting out the lights with a single clap of his hands. Removing his contacts and closing his eyes, Lelouch quickly drifted to sleep… accepting the fate that awaited him in the morning.


	2. Turn 00: The Truth of Sacrifice

Chapter 1:

Turn 00: The Truth of Sacrifice

Date: Unknown

Time: Unknown

World of C

Beyond the Gate of Truth

The World of C didn't look quite like the realm Lelouch had remembered it the last time he visited, back when his parents attempted deicide on the collective subconscious. Back when he last saw it, it had an ethereal appearance, with what appeared to be the planet Jupiter floating in an endless black abyss. Now… now it looked like an endless white void… with no discernable floor or ceiling. Yet, Lelouch felt as though he were not floating, but rather standing on solid ground. Looking around, he felt it was best to simply sit on the invisible ground he stood on and contemplate his life.

"After all", he said aloud, "I should've realized I would go to neither heaven or hell… my sins were too great for both of them. God wouldn't have me, and Satan would probably be afraid I'd take over… if there really were a devil to begin with. So… this is Purgatory then."

Suddenly, he leaned back, only to be met with some resistance. His back suddenly felt icy, as though he was lying against a rock or some cold granite surface. Quickly, he stood up and turned around, and realized there was a massive stone tablet floating behind him this whole time. Although it looked like a pillar, Lelouch quickly noticed that there was a seam in the middle of the pillar, giving it the appearance of a set of doors. Stepping back, Lelouch then realized that the tablet… or Gate had a mural on it. On it, it depicted the sigil of Geass, and surrounding it numerous interlocking branches and rings emanating from it.

Lelouch placed a hand on the tablet, as if he was in disbelief that the very thing floating before him was real. Sure enough, he felt the chill of cold stone through his fingers. In a way, it reminded Lelouch of the chill the steel blade that pierced his heart and rendered him paralyzed from the chest down in the last few moments of his life. Looking down, he saw he was still wearing the clothes he wore as the Demon Emperor, the 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia. However, although not to his surprise, they were undamaged and unstained… pristine as the day they were made for him.

Keeping his gaze focused on the tablet, Lelouch then spoke quietly, "I… I can't believe it… Nunnally… actually cried… I didn't think she would… I didn't expect her too… after all I had done… she still had tears left for me… my God… what have I done?"

Suddenly, there came an echo, a voice that was informal… and yet somehow familiar…

"Greetings, Young Emperor."

Lelouch quickly turned around and stared… perhaps he was curious, perhaps he was taken aback, perhaps both in fact. Standing before him was what appeared to be a figure roughly his height and built, lanky as a twig, and bald. However, what was most striking about this figure was the distinct lack of defining features. Although to Lelouch the figure looked ambiguously male to him, he was fairly certain that a being living in this realm would have no need for such physical identification and would undoubtedly be sexless and genderless.

Further confounding Lelouch was the fact that, much like the realm he was in, the being had no distinct lines to define any part of his body… making him look like the negative of a silhouette. In fact, the only thing allowing Lelouch to even see this strange being was the dark aura emanating around the figure.

Quickly, Lelouch regained his composure and asked, attempting to recreate his usual flair as he spoke, "So… I presume this is Hell, or some kind of Purgatory, am I right? If so, then to whom do I have the pleasure of meeting here?"

The figure had no mouth to speak of, how could it? After all, it was a blank silhouette with barely visible features, except for the scant few the dark aura behind it allowed to be seen. However, the figure quickly responded to Lelouch's request, and this time the former Emperor had a better grasp at what exactly he was hearing. Although the voice was distorted by many voices coming together, some of which Lelouch felt they might in fact have been people he once knew, the main voice he heard above all… was his own.

"Oh, that question never gets old," the figure began in a somewhat humorous manner, shrugging his shoulders before placing a hand over his heart, "Who am I? One name you people gave me is "The Collective Subconscious", or perhaps you'd prefer "The World", or perhaps "The Universe", or perhaps "God", or perhaps "Truth". I am "All", and I am "One". Therefore, this also means," the figure paused as he slowly began to point his finger at Lelouch, "I am also "you"".

Lelouch simply stared at the being in silence, the time it felt seemed both infinite and but a mere few seconds all at once. However, he finally responded with a laugh… a laugh of pure irony. _'So, this is my true self? My inner-me? Charles was right after all.'_

"Wrong," the figure spoke back, "Although your father had a grasp at my true nature, he was at the same time as far from the truth as possible. Yes, there are lies; lies are but a facet of human nature. Lies are what make the truth all that more precious and valuable. Otherwise, how can one truly measure the value of the truth? Humans weren't given free will for no reason after all. However… your father was indeed correct that there was a bond… a connection between all living things. As I said, I am all, and I am one."

"So, if you are the truth that lies beyond all the lies," Lelouch replied, having guessed that much himself, "Why are you here before me… to cast judgment for all I've done up till now?"

"No, I've already done that the moment you arrived, young Emperor," the being replied, eerily gaining a toothy smile as it spoke, "Instead, I'm here to give you insight… the harsh truth of what your actions have caused. Although I have said that lies are necessary to give meaning to Truth, this does not disregard or devalue Truth in of itself. Truth only has meaning when it is willingly given, not forced like your Father had planned. Also… I serve another purpose".

The mouth that appeared on Truth suddenly grinned wide as the doors that were behind Lelouch opened wide. The young man turned, only to be met with a grey eye staring back at him. Behind him, the figure continued speaking, "I am the truth of your despair, the price you must pay for your conceited ways."

Without warning, shadowy arms reached out from beyond the Gate and it's singular eye and grabbed Lelouch by his arms and legs. Lelouch, to Truth's surprise, resigned himself to what he thought was the hell he deserved. To that effect did Truth add, "Not struggling? How strange, you Humans usually put up more of a fight to free yourself from the Truth… in a way… I admire that. Bear witness then, young Emperor, to the world your blood stained hands created!"

With that, Lelouch was pulled in, and the doors sealed shut. As with anyone who had to face the harsh reality that is known as brutal honesty, Lelouch wasn't prepared for the images he saw as he was pulled through the endless void. Knowledge was flowing through his head by the volumes, he felt as though his brain might burst from his skull at any moment. Only now, within the grip of horrific reality, did Lelouch try to free himself from the Truth's grip… but to no avail. Try as he might, he couldn't even close his eyes to the horrors he was forced to bear witness too. Then… just as quickly as it began… it ended.

"How was it?"

Lelouch was on his knees, breathing hard to regain himself, not bothering to look at the figure that asked such a ridiculous question. Sitting down, he gripped his head, trying his best to banish the thoughts that were seared into his very being. Even though the experience ended, flashes… images of the truth… were still replaying in Lelouch's eyes. Shaking, he tried to control his breathing to regain a sense of self, but to little avail. Although he had saw plenty of horror in his two years rebelling against the might of Britannia, nothing had prepared him for the harsh reality that would come from the Zero Requiem. Even though he barely understood everything he saw, he knew enough to understand… he had failed.

However, when he got up, he stared Truth in the face, and with the skill of a chess master buried whatever anxiety he had away as he replied, "Enlightening…"

"Enlightening…" Truth echoed, "Interesting choice of words, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"So… why exactly did you decide to show me the Truth," Lelouch inquired, "Just to hammer in the futility in truly making a gentle world?"

Truth shook his head, "The Truth sucks, doesn't it? You of all people should know… the truth is often harsh… and uncompromising. However, I never condemned you for your ambition, just your finale. Your requiem created a lie… a lie easily unraveled just by looking at your actions up till that point. The people who knew you best will resuscitate your image as a heroic martyr, and from there… well, you saw it for yourself, Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded introspectively and replied, "So… I assume this is the part where we part ways and I'm sent to face my eternal damnation for damning the world to another hell."

"Oh? And I thought you believed Hell wouldn't take you out of fear of your cunning, am I right?" Truth replied tauntingly, "You know, there are plenty of other ways of teaching you a lesson in humility and honesty other than your preconceived notions of heaven and hell. For example, I could just condemn you to face the Truth in your Gate for all eternity."

Lelough winced at the notion, slowly turning his attention back to the gate as if to expect it to open again and with it's black arms drag him in, but Truth continued, "However… for your case, I have a far better idea."

Turning back to Truth, Lelouch gave him a puzzled look, his head tilted as if in disbelief that there was something worse then the gate. Truth grinned wider as if knowing exactly what Lelouch was thinking, which in all cases was very likely, and replied, "I could simply send you back to Earth at the exact moment you first gained your Geass. You'd be forced to relive your life from the moment you made your contract with C.C. and see everything unfold again, knowing how it'd all end."

Lelouch suddenly took back his previous thought, thinking to himself, _'N-no way! H-he wouldn't!'_ However, Lelouch quickly paused for a moment and looked again at Truth, seeing that still present grin on Truth's face. This made him wonder, was God sadistic, or was there something he just wasn't getting. Somehow, Lelouch felt it was the latter of the two, a growing feeling was telling him it was all too obvious. At lightning pace, Lelough thought,

_'So… instead of Heaven or Hell, I get sent to the World of C, where God… or Truth… whatever… decides to show me the future. Now… he's talking about sending me back to relive it all! What am I not…"_

Lelouch's eyes shot wide as he realized it, which caused Truth's grin to broaden genuinely, which confirmed to the former emperor his suspicions.

"You catch on quick," Truth replied, not waiting for Lelouch to think it himself, "I don't think I need to explain anything more now, do I?"

Lelouch smirked, "And here I thought I was being damned, instead, I get the one gift I'd probably want most of all!" It sounded all too perfect for Lelouch, a chance to set right what once went wrong, to redo the Rebellion all over again without the mistakes of youth causing so much tragedy. That was what made him pause as the doors opened wide before him. Catching his hesitation, Truth spoke,

"Since it seems you doubt my good will, I propose we make a contract then, since you're used to them by now."

Lelouch chuckled at the irony, and replied, "Alright, what are your terms?"

"The Contract is simple: I give you one chance to undo the mistakes you've made that led you to being here. As a tool to help you, your Geass can now revive the lost memories of the original timeline in anyone you command, adding them onto their current set of memories. However, Lelouch, don't mistake this for a second Geass, your ability to Command memories to return is linked to your Geass of Absolute Obedience, meaning-"

"Meaning I can only use it once per person, except for cases where a Geass Canceller is involved, which I guess means would erase memories of the Original Timeline of Events, am I right?"

"Correct, Lelouch," Truth replied, "Also, your companion and accomplice, C.C. will keep her memories of the Original Events that occurred, due to her link with the World of C. Furthermore, Your Geass can only revive memories in a person a year after your death, or if they died before that limit, only up to the point of their own death. This means they don't have a complete knowledge of what occurred after they perished."

Lelouch nodded and replied, "And what are the conditions?"

"You have only one chance, Lelouch. Fail to avert the Zero Requiem, or fail in your goal in creating a better world for everyone in a future built on the Truth, and you will be sent to meet despair for your conceited ways."

"Do I need to give something in return for this gift?", Lelouch replied, genuinely curious now. So far, the deal looked fool proof and wasn't set up to make him fail. In a way, Truth made it easier on Lelouch to fix his past mistakes. Of course, as he should well know by now, Lelouch was certain that there were catches Truth hadn't bothered to bring up.

"You already have, Lelouch," Truth replied, "When you arrived in my domain a year ago-"

"A YEAR?!"

"Yes, time holds no meaning here, it's been a year in your time since you entered the Gate to see the Truth. Now let me explain." Truth looked visibly annoyed at Lelouch's earlier interruption and quickly finished, "When your parents tried to kill me with the Sword of Akasha, you didn't _command_ me to stop them, you merely _asked_ me to do whatever I needed to keep time marching. Asking me… and praying, are one in the same thing Lelouch. You showed faith that I could stop them, and you were right. To be honest, it caught me off guard last time."

"So… what you're telling me is… you owe me".

"Now you get it," Truth replied as he walked over to Lelouch, "So, do we have a deal?"

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment, as if to think, only for a smirk to appear on his face. Opening his eyes, he replied confidently, "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, accept the terms of your contract!"

"Excellent," Truth exclaimed, "Now, in case you forgot, allow me to refresh your memories… you're about to be shot at by a unit of Britannian soldiers. Good luck, Lelouch vi Britannia."

Lelouch had no time to make a comeback as he felt himself being pulled back into the gate, where a blinding white light enveloped him, and all at once… the Gates once more closed.


	3. TEASER: Turn 01: The Return of a Demon

Greetings loyal readers, it is I, Cae Lumis.

First off, I want to again thank everyone so far for your warm reception to my story thus far. Your inspirational words of encouragement mean the world to me, and I don't want to disappoint you. However, I know that it has been taking me some time to write the next chapter due to both real life matters and the simple thorn in the side of our main hero known as Viletta Nu. However, I have since started coming up with a solution on what to do with her, so expect sometime this month or later the next chapter.

As for shipping requests... since I am seeing them in the reviews, I would like to kindly ask to be patient on the pairings. I want to portray Lelouch as true to his character as humanly possible, and given that Lelouch was given a once in a life time chance to redo his past, I think we can all agree his number one focus is not getting together with his many possible candidates (or all of them for those so inclined to prefer those sorts of endings) but rather to give it his all at trying again with his Black Rebellion. Therefore, while I might tease a relationship here and there, do understand that any pairing that eventually comes to pass will not be a quick and easy one handed on a silver plate. Oh no, Lelouch has to earn it! He was aloof the last time around, time the guy gained a brain about understanding others.

Next, let me hint at what's to come. If we're all familiar with how time travel is done in most works of fiction, even the tiniest change can produce irrevocable changes later down the line. Lelouch isn't going to be given his better ending on a silver plate, much like the pairing. Lelouch has to earn it with cunning, strategy, and most of all trust in his comrades and friends. He's picking up where he left off, a broken shell of a man betrayed by those he cared about most who then died for their sake anyway due to his selflessness. Obviously he'll have psychological trauma about the first time around, and witnessing repetitions isn't going to be easy for the poor guy, let alone... other issues as you'll soon read.

That brings us to this last point in this update of mine. Although my next chapter is not quite done, I want to make sure everyone here knows that I haven't abandoned or forgotten my story, so here is a sneak peak at Turn 01!

* * *

Turn 01: The Return of a Demon

_Date: 2017 a.t.b._

_Time: Midday_

_Area 11, formerly the Empire of Japan_

_Shinjuku Redevelopment Zone, Area 5, Tokyo_

Red… the first sight Lelouch's eyes were met with was a pool of blood. For the briefest of moments, Lelouch wanted to panic, till he quickly realized just whose blood it belonged too. Internally, he chuckled; remembering how countless times the immortal witch had defied death… much to the consternation of those who tried to end her life. It felt good… to be able to breath again, to feel alive again, though it would've felt better if not for the fact he quickly remembered the guns aiming directly at him. Looking back at his reflection in the pool, he could just faintly make out his eyes, which for the first time in what felt like an eternity were normal.

'_I see… so I have to activate my Geass… no telling in what state did God… or Truth… leave it in. He told me I can recall the memories of others now, but he didn't tell me anything more… so I'm going to have to make this count.'_

Suddenly, the Captain of the Guard spoke, "Well, school boy, aren't you going to stand up and face death with dignity like a Britannian should? Or are you really a cowardly terrorist begging us to put you down."

'_What? He didn't speak until after I stood up… Damn it! Things are changing already, I gotta get the reins on the situation before it spirals out of hand!'_

With that in mind, Lelouch slowly stood up, his eyes coldly affixed on the sadistic looking Captain and his small section of troops. With the guns trained on his forehead, Lelouch didn't miss a beat as he calmly asked, "Very well then. However, before you execute me, may I at least give my last words?"

"Why not? You may be a terrorist, but you're also a Britannian, not a lowly Eleven. So, I'll humor you, Schoolboy. Maybe I'll even pass it onto your mother."

With that, Lelouch smirked, "Tell me, how does one change a country, let alone the world?"

...(for the sake of brevity)...

"So... are you satisfied?", the prince sneered as the lights dimmed in the mobile HQ's command center. In the dark, it was hard for Clovis to look at his assailant, though it didn't matter thanks to the helmet and lowered visor the man was wearing. Perhaps he was a Britannian Soldier gone rogue? Perhaps he was a mere 11 that somehow stole it, as unlikely as that sounded to him. In fact, he had to wonder just how did this man pass by security to reach him anyway? There were no gunshots, no signs of struggle, even the combat uniform was pristine. That certainly did add weight to his hunch it was an rogue soldier holding him at gunpoint. Suddenly, the gunman replied cooly,

"Very"

Without a care, Clovis then asked in an almost bored tone, hoping to bide his time till back-up would arrive and end the situation, "What shall we do now, sing a few lively ballads? Or perhaps a good game of chess?"

"Chess... are you sure about that? By reputation, I heard you were never good at it."

That declaration struck the prince like lightning. Fact of the matter was that Clovis publicly was known for his excellence in chess, though this was mostly thanks to facing opponents too afraid to actually defeat him and earn his ire for it. Only a select few would know the truth of the matter, or would be so bold to flat out say it in front of him. Intrigued, Clovis replied, "Are you saying you're better than a royal? How boastful of you, you know pride can be deadly after all."

"Oh yes, I know, I know that very well Clovis. Remember how pride got you into trouble back at the Aeries Palace? You would always try and challenge Schneizel or myself, and end up on the short end of the stick for it."

Clovis's eyes went wide, and visibly he began to shake. With his face slowly going pale, Clovis rebutted, "SHOW YOUR FACE! I DEMAND THAT YOU AT LEAST REVEAL YOURSELF TO ME!"

Lelouch quietly smirked from under the helmet. Although he bore no joy from tormenting Clovis the first time around, this time, it felt different. Perhaps it was because he had a clearer conscious about his plans for him, perhaps it just amused him a bit seeing his brother panic, perhaps a bit of both. Whatever the reason, Lelouch replied,

"Very well, dear brother, all you had to do was ask."

With that, Lelouch began to undo the straps of the helmet.

* * *

And that's all folks! Sorry I teased you like that, but I wanted to show that it is on the way, and that while the middle of the chapter is not done yet, the ending for the chapter is more or less done... barring a few edits here or there.

So, let me know what you think and sit tight, cause your patience will be rewarded soon!


End file.
